Vertically offset silicon structures for use in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) or microsystem technology (MST) or nanotechnology can be created by, employing a voltage V, anodically bonding a silicon structure 5 to an etched glass wafer 10 (FIG. 1-1), removing the handle material from the silicon, and then pushing parts of the silicon into contact with the glass while performing a second anodic bond using the voltage V (FIG. 1-2). During formation of this second bond, the silicon 5 is pulled down to the glass 10, and high stresses can develop near the anchor of the push-down structure where the first anodic bond took place. These stresses can cause fracture in the silicon push-down structure 5 or otherwise have a negative impact on the performance of the mechanism.